


KYUNGSOO DO-

by chanbaek_alter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaek_alter/pseuds/chanbaek_alter
Summary: KaiSoo as boyfriends living together for 2 years.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. DO-ME-NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a...u know...kalat, and kung uncomfortable sa smut contents please wag nyo na basahin po hehe. Sorry in advance kung may maencounter na errors. Sobrang short lang nito, gusto ko lang talaga gawan ng smut fic ang KaiSoo. Enjoy hehe, thank uuu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo wants to cuddle with Jongin but the latter is too busy with his phone.
> 
> Nakaisip s'ya ng isang paraan na sa tingin n'ya ay hindi palalagpasin ng boyfriend n'ya at siguradong papansinin na s'ya nito after doing THAT plan of his.
> 
> Pansinin na nga kaya s'ya ni Jongin??

It's already ten o'clock pero hindi pa ren natutulog si Kyungsoo. He's waiting for his boyfriend, Jongin para tabihan s'ya matulog but the latter is too busy with his phone at the living room.

Tinext ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend para yayain na matulog na... _"babe, tara na dito, tabihan mo ako"_ but he didn't get a reply from Jongin because the latter immediately went to their room after receiving the message he sent.

The moment Jongin enters the room hindi na maalis ang excitement sa mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil ngayon na lang n'ya ulit mayayakap ang boyfriend after a long tiring day sa trabaho but his excitement turns into disappointment.

Hindi pa ren natitigil si Jongin sa pagsselpon kahit na tumabi na ito kay Kyungsoo.

He really wants to cuddle dahil ito lang ang makakaalis ng pagod n'ya. Si Jongin lang, wala ng iba.

He reached out for Jongin's arms pero tumagilid ito at ngayon ay nakatalikod na sa kanya.

Dahil nga gusto n'ya ng lampungan este lambingan. Niyakap n'ya si Jongin kahit patalikod but the latter flinched and turned his phone off immediately.

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa inakto ng boyfriend n'ya dahil parang may tinatago ito but Jongin quickly wiped his speculations as the latter face him and hug him.

He now inside Jongin's arms. _"Matulog ka na, babe. Good night"_ sabi ng huli at hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa noo. _"Ayaw ko pa"_ sagot ni Kyungsoo bago n'ya idukdok ang mukha sa leeg ng nobyo at higpitan ang yakap dito.

_"You better sleep, babe. You're tired, dba?"_ Paglalambing sa kanya ni Jongin bago ituon muli ng huli ang atensyon sa cellphone nito.

Magkayakap pa ren sila pero hindi sinunod ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin na matulog na s'ya. Naiinis s'ya dahil magkayakap nga sila hindi s'ya ang iniisip kundi ang katext nito.

/punyetang selpon na yan, itatapon ko yan!/ gusto sabihin ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang yan pero ayaw n'ya magaway sila dahil bukod sa pagod s'ya gusto lang naman kasi talaga n'ya lambingin s'ya ng nobyo.

Nakailang tawag ng _"babe"_ si Kyungsoo but Jongin is too focused sa katext n'ya at nainis na ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo ng makitang parang kinikilig ang boyfriend n'ya sa mga kuda ng kausap nito sa cellphone.

It's getting late at kaunti na lang ang natitirang pasensya kay Kyungsoo.

Gusto na n'ya makipaglampungan, oo lampungan na dahil bukod sa nagiinit na ang ulo nya hindi nya ren maintindihan pero may nagiinit na ren na ulo down there.

He's thinking ren kanina pa kung paano ba s'ya mapapansin ni Jongin yung tipong hindi na ito magdadalawang isip na pansinin s'ya.

Sa oras na to parang may sumaping malanding demonyo kay Kyungsoo at naramdaman n'yang gusto n'yang pasukan s'ya ni Jongin.

Hindi pa sila nakapag-sex ever dahil bukod sa nirerespesto s'ya ng boyfriend at syempre ang sarili n'ya, talagang pabebe s'ya at hanggang cuddle lang muna ang nagagawa nila, hindi pa ren naman sila ganoong katagal pero sapat na ang 2yrs na relasyon nila para magsama sila sa isang condo besides hindi na sila bata at malapit na wala sa kalendaryo ang edad nila.

Pero ngayong araw, isusuko na n'ya ang espada ni panday na matagal n'yang hinasa.

Kung ano ano na ang naiisip ni Kyungsoo at talagang tinamaan na s'ya ng kalibugan kaya naman ang naisip n'yang plano ay gamitin ang magaling n'yang pangmasa ng dough, dahil isa s'yang baker...baker at bakla ng taon sa istoryang ito.

Dinakot lang naman n'ya ang itlog netong si Jongin kaya naman nanlaki ang mata ng huli at nabitawan ang selpon.

Buong akala n'ya ay tulog na si Kyungsoo at hindi n'ya naririnig na tinatawag s'ya nito kanina dahil masyado s'yang nakatuon sa katext n'ya.

/don't worry hindi s'ya nagccheat, may mga plano lang s'yang pinagkakaabalahan, para kay kyungsoo naman ito at malalaman n'yo kung bakit s'ya naghahanda pero sa dulo pa hahaha, ang kapal naman ng mukha n'ya kung gagawin n'ya yon at katabi pa n'ya si Kyungsoo dba/

Isa pang kinagulat n'ya ay parang ginawa ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para lamasin ang itlog n'ya dahil sakto ito at dakot talaga ang ballzzz n'ya, isa pa ay hindi naman kasi n'ya naisip na gagawin ito ni Kyungsoo. Ang akala n'ya ay s'ya ang palaging magiinitiate na makipaglambingan o kahit lampungan pa yan.

Nilalamas na ni Kyungsoo ang ballzzz ng boyfriend n'ya pero hindi n'ya pinasok ang kamay sa loob ng shorts nito, he's wearing sweat shorts kaya ramdam pa rin n'ya ang alaga nito.

He started kissing Jongin sa leeg ng hindi makakilos ang huli dahil sa ginawa n'ya, tama nga s'ya sa naging plano n'ya dahil nanigas na si Jongin pati at alaga nito at naramdaman yun ni Kyungsoo.

Ang mga halik ni Kyungsoo ay nagiging pagsipsip na at parang sabik na sabik ito halos dilaan na n'ya ang leeg ng nobyo dahil ngayon parang ayaw ng umalis sa katawan n'ya ng kalibugan na kay Jongin lang mararamdaman at ganun din naman ang huli sa kanya.

Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak n'ya kanina sa baba ni Jongin at pumatong sa nobyo habang patuloy pa rin sa pagpapak nya sa leeg ng huli.

Hindi na ren naman pinatagal ni Jongin ang pananabik ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ito sa braso para ilayo ang nobyo sa leeg n'ya.

Kumunot lang ang noo ni Kyungsoo at umakmang susubsob ulit sa leeg nito pero pinigilan ulit sya ni Jongin. Bago pa man tuluyang mainis ay hinubad ng huli ang damit ng nobyo and he smirked ng makitang pati pala utong ni Kyungsoo ay galit na rin.

He held the latter sa bewang nito saka inayos ang pwesto nila at ngayon ay medyo nakasandal na sya sa headboard at nakaupo na ngayon si Kyungsoo sa alaga n'ya at ramdam ni Kyungsoo yun.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang pwet ng nobyo saka sinubsob ang sarili sa dibdib nito.

He's now sucking Kyungsoo's nipples ng salitan at ngayon naman ang turn ni jongin para hawakan ang pwet ni Kyungsoo hawak nilalamas ang alaga nito gamit ang isang kamay.

Namumula naman si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ni Jongin dahil hindi nya inaakalang heaven naman pala ang ganitong feeling.

Si Kyungsoo ang naginitiate pero mukhang so Jongin ang mas sabik sa oras na nito. Hindi na nya mapigilan at niyakap n'ya si Kyungsoo at saka ibiniling ang katawan para maihiga ang huli.

Hindi naman na umangal si Kyungsoo at hinayaan na ang nobyo na gawin ang gusto nito na gusto na ren naman nya pero kahit ito pa lang ang ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya ay parang hahanap hanapin na nya ito tuwing gabi.

Hinalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa noo pababa sa ilong at sa magkabilang pisngi akala ng huli ay hahalikan den sya sa labi but Jongin didn't.

Inaasar lang nya si Kyungsoo pero hahalikan nya den naman ito sa labi after nya halikan ang alaga nito. Jongin's kisses went down sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at kahit nainis sa pagbitin ng nobyo nya ay hinayaan na lang nya ito.

Bumaba na dibdib hanggang sa tyan at dahan dahan na hinubad ni Jongin ang lahat ng pangbaba ni Kyungsoo only to see ang sabik na sabik na alaga ng huli.

Natawa si Jongin sa nakita dahil mukhang mas galit ito sa alaga nya narinig naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawa ni Jongin kaya tiningnan nya ito "kasalanan mo yan, bilisan mo na nga" sambit ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang irap pero ang totoo ay halo halo na ang nararamdaman nya. Kinikilig, excited at kinakabahan.

Nakita naman na ni Jongin ang alaga nya dahil sabay sila naliligo pero hindi pa kasi nila nagawa ang mga ganitong bagay at sobrang mahal nya si Jongin lalo na at nirerespeto sya nito at hindi sya pinilit gawin ang bagay na yun sa loob ng 2yrs na magkasama sila.

Pero iba ngayong gabi, dahil si Kyungsoo ang naginitiate hindi tatanggihan ito ni Jongin. Parang nagwawalang oso ang galit nyang alaga kaya excited na ren sya pasukan so Kyungsoo.

Hinubad ng tuluyan ni Jongin ang pangbaba ni Kyungsoo at hinagis sa kung saan mang dako ng kwarto nila. He kissed the tip of Kyungsoo hard c ock bago hubarin ang mga natitirang saplot sa kanya.

After mahubad ay binuka nya ang legs ni Kyungsoo at ginapang si Kyungsoo habang hinahalikan ang tiyan nito papaangat sa dibdib at sa leeg saka hinalikan sa labi si Kyungsoo. They're now sharing a sweet kiss na may kasamang ngiti.

Jongin is now pressing his body against Kyungsoo's at nakapagitna ang katawan nya sa legs ni Kyungsoo kaya naman nagtatama ang mga espanda nila sa baba.

Tumagal ang matamis na halik na ngayon ay may halo ng pananbik at masyadong mapusok habang gumagala ang kamay ni Jongin sa katawan ni Kyungsoo habang ang mga braso naman ni Kyungsoo ay nakapalupot sa leeg ng nobyo.

Jongin's left hand went down sa alaga ni Kyungsoo at walang pasabi nya itong nilamas and that made his boyfriend flinched and let out a loud moan.

Magaling naman pala maglamas itong si Jongin kahit hindi sya ang baker sa istoryang ito hahah.

Napanganga si Kyungsoo habang hinahabol ang hininga dahil jinajakol na s'ya ni Jongina ngayon at that's the latter's chance para ipasok ang dila nya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. He playfully kiss his boyfriend at kahit papaano ay nakakasagot naman si Kyungsoo dito.

Ayaw pa makita ni Kyungsoo si San Pedro pero gusto nya maranasan ang langit sa piling ni Jongin gabi gabi simula ngayon.

Bumaba ang mga halik ni Jongin hanggang sa makarating ito sa alaga ni Kyungsoo at ng magtago na sila ay tinigilan ni Jongin ang paglaro rito.

Tiningnan sya ni Kyungsoo dahil nabitin na naman sya pero baga pa man sya mainis ulit ng tuluyan ay hinawakan ni Jongin ang alaga nya and the latter kissed the tip of his c ock bago isubo.

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo hindi dahil sinubo ng boyfriend nya ang galit nyang alaga dahil expected naman na nyang gagawin ito ni Jongin kung sakali mang gawin na nila ito.

Nagulat sya dahil bukos sa masarap pala sa pakiramdam ang init sa loob ng bibig ni Jongin at masarap sa pakiramdam na sinasabayan pa ito ni Jongin ng malikot nyang dila.

The slow phase went fast at napapatakip na lang si Kyungsoo ng mukha nya dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman nya.

First time ni Kyungsoo at dahil kanina pa sya libog na libog ay mabilis syang nilabasan at sa loob pa ng bibig ni Jongin kaya naman nanlalata na sya at hinahabol na naman ang hininga.

Hindi naman inaksaya no Jongin ang katas ni Kyungsoo na para ba syang bata na first time makadede sa nanay nya.

After that ay dumako naman si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo at habang hinahalikan nya ang huli ay naglikot na ang kamay nya ng dumako ito sa butas ni Kyungsoo to stretch the latter out bago nya pasukan ito.

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin at nakalmot tuloy nya likod ng huli, masakit pero masarap sa pakiramdam. Dalawa pa lang ng napapasok ni Jongin pero sa likod at haba ng mga daliri ay sapat na para mastretch ng husto si Kyungsoo.

They're still sharing kisses and moans na rinig sa buong kwarto.

Sa oras na to si Jongin naman ay papasayahin ni Kyungsoo dahil ang sayang nararamdaman nya ngayon ay siguradong mahihigitan kung sya naman ang gagawa nito sa nobyo, alam nyang gusto ni Jongin at ngayon na ang tamang oras para ibigay ang gusto nito.

_"Ako naman, mahiga ka lang"_ sambit ni Kyungsoo as he pushed his boyfriend at nagpalit sila ng posisyon. Hinalikan ren ni Kyungsoo pababa si Jongin gaya ng ginawa ng huli sa kanya.

Ng magtagpo sila ng alaga ni Jongin at parang nagiba ang tingin nya dito, mas malaki kumpara sa nakikita nya pag naliligo sila.

Mas malaki pala kapag malapitan lalo syang na mesmerized kasi galit itong alaga ng boyfriend nya _"hoy"_ pagtawa nya bago tapikin ang alaga ni Jongin at natawa naman din ang huli sa inakto ng boyfriend nya.

_"Ahmm..pano ba..wag ka tumingin, babe...nakakahiya"_ sambit ni Kyungsoo ng makitang nakatingin ang nobyo nya. _"I won't"_ sagot naman sa kanya ni Jongin.

Nagsimula syang jakolin si Jongin at hindi nya alam pero para syang batang nakakita ng remote control na kotse. Hindi nya den alam pero hindi nya mapigilan ang kamay sa ginagawa at para bang may kumokontrol sa kanya.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo bago isubo ang alaga ni Jongin na di nya inakalang ganon kalaki ito kapag nasa loob na ng bibig nya.

Hindi naman inaasaahan ni Jongin na isusubo pala ni Kyungsoo ang junjun nya akala nya ay paglalaruan lang kaya naman napatingin sya sa baba.

Natawa sya ng bahagya dahil parang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin which is true kaya hinawakan nya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo and lead him sa dapat na direksyon nito hanggang sa nabitawan na sya ni Jongin dahil biglang bumilis ang pagbaba at pagtaas ng ulo ni Kyungsoo kaya naman napapasigaw na lang si Jongin sa sarap at napapahawak sa kumot at halos mabali ang leeg sa paglingon nito sa kaliwa at sa kanan ng ilang beses.

Habang ang bida naman natin down there ay mukhang sarap na sarap, sabi nya sa sarili ay papasayahin nya si Jongin pero mukha sya ang napasaya nito.

Ang sarap naman pala nitong si Jongin di nagsasabi edi sana araw araw na syang nagpapakabusog nuon pa.

Napahawak sya sa hita ni Jongin dahil nalalasahan na nya ang pre-cum ng bebe nya.

Dahil first time nila ito gusto ni Jongin na maging masarap ang unang tikim ni Kyungsoo pero gusto ren nya na maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang langit na hindi nya alam ay kanina pa nasa langit si Kyungsoo naglalakad na parang nasa luneta park at sinusulit ang bawat sandali.

_"Come here"_ pagaya ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at natigil naman ang huli, ayan na naman binitin na naman sya. Pero gaya nga ng gusto ni Jongin gusto nya dalhin sa langit itong si Kyungsoo.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo saka hinitak papunta sa kanya at sya naman ngayon ay nakasandal ulit sa headboard at dahil malapit na syang labasan ng tuluyan he held Kyungsoo's waist and guided him para maipasok ni Jongin agad ang alaga nya sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

The latter felt full ng maipasa ni Jongina ang alaga nya. Masakit dahil biglaan at malaki talaga itong alaga ni Jongin pero masarap sa pakiramdam.

_"Move"_ utos ni Jongin na agad namang sinagot ni Kyungsoo na kala mong grade 1 na ayaw mapagalitan ng teacher kapag di sumunod.

Nakasakay na nga ngayon si Kyungsoo sa nobyo n'ya at hindi n'ya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman dahil halo halo na ang emosyon.

Sinubsob na naman ni Jongin ang mukha n'ya sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ang pinaglaruan ang dapat paglaruan pero ngayon gamit na ang dila nya.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay napahawak sa headboard bukod sa nasasarapan sya ginagawa ng nobyo ay dinidiinan na n'ya ang pagbaba at pagtaas ng katawan n'ya at ilan pang segundo ay nilabasan na si Jongin.

Yumakap s'ya ng mahigpit kay Kyungsoo at ganon din ang huli. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang mainit na katas ni Jongin sa loob n'ya and Jongin is more than wiling to make him feel this way every single day.

Parehong nanginginig at hinihingal matapos nila ibigay ang sarili sa isa't-isa sa unang pagkakataon. Sa hindi inaasahang paraan man nangyare ay masaya pa rin sila.

Masaya at masarap lalo na kapag ang taong mahal mo ang kasama.

Jongin faced Kyungsoo na nakapatong pa rin sa kanya. He guided the latter para maalis nito ang alaga n'ya. Jongin stood up and wiped everything using a small towel na nakapatong sa upuan malapit sa kama nila.

Matapos n'ya linisin ang sarili at si Kyungsoo ay hindi muna sila nagpalit and nahiga ulit sa kama ng magkayakap.

Hinalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa noo and the latter smiled. Hinigpitan n'ya ang yakap sa nobyo pero nakatingin pa ren sila sa isa't-isa.

Madaling araw na at pagod na sila kaya matutulog na at magpapahinga.

_"Happy Anniversary!"_ sabay nilang binati ang isa't-isa at natawa. Matapos ng malagkit na tinginan ay hinalikan ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at ang halik ay madiin at mapusok na agad naman sinangayunan ng halik ni Kyungsoo.

-END of first part, u can now proceed to the last part, thank u for reading-


	2. DO-ME-AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matapos ng first time kagabi ay hindi naman papayag si Kyungsoo na walang susunod na round.
> 
> Nagising si Jongin hindi dahil sa tunog ng alarm kundi sa tunog ng mga sabik na sabik na mga halik ni Kyungsoo sa leeg n'ya at ramdam ang basang leeg dahil sa nobyo.

Nagising si Kyungsoo ng alas kwatro pa lang at nakahubad pa rin sila ni Jongin. Hindi n'ya alam pero parang gusto n'ya ulit. Hindi naman tatanggi panigurado si Jongin pero paano n'ya sisimulan?

Tumagilid si Kyungsoo paharap kay Jongin at nilagay ang kamay sa mga braso ng huli. Sinubsob n'ya ang ulo sa pagitan ng balikat at leeg nito saka nagsimulang halikan ang nobyo. Nung una ay padampi dampi lang pero nagiinit na s'ya kaya naman halos sipsipin na n'ya ang leeg ni Jongin.

Naalimpungatan naman si Jongin dahil naramdaman n'yang basa ang leeg at ng dumilat s'ya, nakita n'ya si Kyungsoo na pinapapak na ang leeg n'ya at natawa s'ya sa nakita. Niyakap n'ya si Kyungsoo saka binuhat para mapaibabaw ito sa kanya.

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil gising na si Jongin at ng mapaibabaw s'ya ay naramdaman n'yang gising na ren pala ang alaga nito.

Umangat ng kaunti si Jongin at s'ya naman ang humahalik sa leeg ni Kyungsoo while the latter is grinding. Napapaungol si Kyungsoo dahil ang ginagawa ni Jongin ay siguradong magiiwan ng marka sa leeg n'ya.

Habang pinagkakaskas n'ya ang mga espada nila ay hinalikan naman n'ya si Jongin sa labi at naging malikot ang mga dila pati ang kamay nilang dalawa.

Naramdaman naman ni Jongin na lalabasan na agad s'ya kahit pa pinagkakaskas pa lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga alaga nila kaya naman ang ginawa n'ya ay pinadapa n'ya si Kyungsoo na s'ya naman kinagulat ng huli.

_"Saglit lang..."_ sambit ni Jongin bago isubo ang daliri at kinaskas naman ang alaga n'ya sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Ng maramdamang basa ang daliri na ay pinasok n'ya ang daliri sa butas ni Kyungsoo ng walang pasabi kaya naman napakapit si Kyungsoo sa unan saka dumukdok dito.

Ilang beses ren pinasok at nilabas ni Jongin ang isang daliring naging dalawa at ngayon ay ginawa ng tatlo habang patuloy sa pag-rub ng alaga n'ya sa butt-cheek ni Kyungsoo.

Ilan pang sandali ay hinalikan n'ya sa likod si Kyungsoo bago ipasok ang alaga n'ya sa butas ng huli.

_"Babe, sabihin mo pag masakit"_ sambit ni Jongin as he pressed his chest sa likod ni Kyungsoo as he started to thrust.

Nasasaktan si Kyungsoo dahil bukod sa malaki ang alaga ng boyfriend n'ya ay mabilis ang paglabas pasok nito sa butas n'ya pero hindi rin maikakailang nasasarapan s'ya kaya naman napapaungol s'ya at tinatawag ang pangalan ni Jongin.

Sa tuwing tatawin ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ni Jongin ay mas nat-turn on ang huli kaya mas dinidiin n'ya ang pagpasok ng alaga n'ya.

Ang kwarto ay napupuno ng ungol at napapahawak na lang si Jongin sa likod at balikat ni Kyungsoo kapag nararamdaman n'ya ang spot sa loob ni Kyungsoo na lalong nagpapahina sa kanya.

Masyado ng mabilis at madiin kaya naghahabol na sila ng hininga at nanlalambot na ang mga hita.

ng maramdaman ni Jongin na nilalabasan na s'ya sa loob ay sumubsob ulit s'ya sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Bumulong ng kung ano-ano na hindi naman naintindihan ng huli kaya kahit hinihingal ay natawa ito.

Ng malabas ni Jongin ang lahat ay dahan-dahan at nanlalata n'ya nilabas ang alaga n'ya bago iharap si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Hinalikan n'ya ang nobyo at sumagot rin naman ito ng halik.

Bumaba ang halik n'ya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso na agad s'ya sa alaga nito. _"May I?"_ tanong n'ya kay Kyungsoo at tumango na lang si Kyungsoo dahil ito naman talaga ang gusto n'ya mangyari kaya ginising si Jongin sa mga halik n'ya at pati ang alaga nito.

Nagsimula na si Jongin at ramdam ni Kyungsoo na binabagalan ni Jongin pero hindi naman n'ya masasabing hindi s'ya nasasarapan dahil ramdam n'ya ang init ng bibig nito at ang dila nito na mas malikot kasya sa kung paano ito naglalaro kagabi.

Maya maya lang ay binilisan ni Jongin ang pagbaba at pagtaas ng ulo n'ya at hindi na magkandamayaw si Kyungsoo dahil sa ginagawa ni Jongin at unti unti na n'yang nararamdaman ang panlalata ng mga hita at parang babagsak ang puso n'ya dahil sa hindi maipaliwanag na nararamdaman n'ya.

Kaunting segundo pa ay nilabasan na s'ya at habang nilalabasan ay hindi pa ren tumitigil si Jongin sa pagtaas baba ng ulo n'ya kaya naman halos mabaliw na sa sarap na nararamdaman si Kyungsoo.

Ng matapos na simutin ni Jongin ang lahat ng katas n'ya ay inabot nito ang kamay n'ya saka nilagay sa leeg n'ya. Hindi n'ya alam ang gagawin ni Jongin pero sinunod na lang n'ya.

Hinatak ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng makatayo s'ya mula sa kama at saka binuhat ang huli.

"Saan tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Kyungsoo pero pinulupot pa ren n'ya ang binti sa bewang ng nobyo.

"Sa langit, ulit" sagot ni Jongin saka naglakad papunta sa banyo.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you sa pagbabasa ng isang kalat hahahaha. Hanggang dito na lang talaga ito at maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! Sorry sa mga errors. Sorry sa pabitin. Bawi ako sa susunod na smut fic, ChanBaekXKaiSoo ito hehe. Keep safe and I love you!


End file.
